The problems inherent in the application of condoms, and in known applicators, are discussed in WO 02/069861A1. This PCT specification discloses an applicator which is an improvement on those disclosed in the art represented by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,491.
The present invention seeks to provide a still further improved condom applicator.